An Arc's true Heart
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Jaune Arc failed to confess to the girl he loves but is there still hope for him... Hope that someone like him could possibly fall in love too. But the question is will he fall in love as a boy or will he fall in love... As a girl?. (Female Jaune Arc) A maidens Tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the cover image of this story, all credit goes to the people who made them in the first place.**

It was night time in Beacon as every student and teacher were sleeping well every student except one person, this person strives to become a strong huntsman just like his father and his grandfather before that.

This person was none other than Jaune Arc.

There are many things that describe the Arc as childish, awkward, scraggly and maybe even sometimes weak but what most people don't even know was that he was a kind person who would protect his friends even if it was to sacrifice his own life so they could live.

He was generous.

He was loyal.

But He was now in pure sadness at night.

Jaune Arc jerked up in the middle of the night on his bed, he glanced towards his teammates to see them sleeping so peacefully. Ren was softly snoring on his bed, Nora was snoring loudly on her bed hugging her pillow tightly.

He glanced at Pyrrha to see the Amazon sleeping with a dazzling smile on her face, a smile that would make men go on their knees and make woman/girls of ages be jealous of her.

He felt something wet slid across his face and lifted his hand to wipe it, he looked closer to it and realized that they were tears in his eyes. Not wanting to wake his teammates up he slowly got off the bed and decided to take a midnight stroll to Beacon's Balcony to clear his thoughts. Silently changing from his onesie to his regular clothes he opened the door to his room.

He went out of the door but not before glancing back at his teammates "I will be back" He softly muttered but the only reply he got was the soft snores of two calm people and a unconscious 'Sloth' from the sleeping Nora.

He chuckled silently and closed the door, he started walking away from his room to the outside balcony. It was midnight so nobody was around the place as he went to the balcony and just stood there for a moment to admire the beautiful moon that was shining over Beacon "The stars are out" He thought silently.

His legs began to tremble but he manage to wobble over to the railing and hold himself on there.

One tear fell out of his right eye.

Two tears fell out of his left eye.

Tears started raining down his eyes as he tried to hold back a sob. After a while he calmed down and just gazed silently at the moon.

"Weiss... " He muttered to himself thinking about his crush. Today was supposed to be the day where he finally decided to confess his love for the white haired beauty, he also had flowers to give to the lovely maiden. He was going to confess but sadly... fate had other plans.

But while walking towards the empty classroom that he accidentally saw Weiss go into a few times in the week he heard a soft moan. Hearing the sound coming from the room he was curious on what that strange noise was coming from so he opened the door big enough for him to get a tiny peak but his eyes widened in shock.

Because right before his eyes across the room was the girl of his dreams in the arms of Neptune on a desk, they were not doing anything inappropriate but still he was shocked because they were making out.

The girl of his dreams kissing his friend.

He dropped his flowers in shock as the tears started coming out and he ran away but unknown to him was that his buddy Ren was also there around the corner just to see him run.

Jaune left the flowers on the ground in his place. The flowers that were suppose to help him win her heart, to show affection and to show that he loves her.

It sat quietly in its place as its petals flowed motionlessly in the invisible wind.

For the whole day he was quiet for the entire time of be exact and nobody really noticed even Pyrrha who was so close to him but one person noticed and that was Ren.

Back to where we started Jaune was now staring at the moon with his clenched fist, he does not hate Neptune since they became friends not too long ago. Plus that smile he saw on Weiss's face was enough to tell him that she was happy with the guy.

If she is happy then he 'Jaune Arc' will be happy for her.

Yet.

Yet..

He clenched his teeth together as tears started pouring even faster.

Why does he feel so sad and miserable.

He felt like his earth and Sky shattered upon seeing those two love birds expressing their love with just a thoughtless kiss.

He could not possibly blame Neptune for falling for the Schnee but he blames himself for falling in love in the first place.

He couldn't help it, his snow angel's laugh made his legs weak. Her smile brought back the sunlight to his dark day and her eyes...

...

...

...

They were his sky that held him together.

"Why does it hurt so much" He sobbed in his place, he glanced towards the sky and closed his eyes when he thought about himself.

What was so wrong with him to begin with that would not make a girl fall for him.

Was it the way he flirt?

The way he acts?

Or... Was it the way he is?

So far he knew no girl was interested in him, he tried to talk to them girls but that failed as well. After so many heart broken rejections he thought that Weiss was the one for him but sadly he was wrong.

Another thought crossed his mind was it the way a girl thinks?.

Girls have much more emotions and could tell what was good or bad, he was not classified as handsome in that category either.

"I wonder...what would it be like to be a girl?" He thought wiping the last tears in his eyes, no girl wanted him as a boyfriend so he wonders what the other girls think of him. What would a girl think about love?.

He glanced toward his watch and saw that it was getting very late "Time to head back" He muttered to himself, slowly dragging his body towards his room but if he were to turn around right this second he would have seen a bright pink light burst in the form of a star over the moon. The light shone across the dark sky before it finally vanished leaving nothing behind.

Reaching toward his bed he popped himself into it and cradled the blanket towards his body "One day" He thought to himself.

"One day I will meet the love of my life" He closed his eyes and started to dream. Dreaming about him falling in love and having a wonderful life, little did he known however was that his body glowed a pink light for a few seconds as it developed around his form.

Already asleep he didn't see the light dance across his body with the glow of a hundred fireflies, his frame became smaller and smaller as his scrawny body was becoming more fragile like in the process.

A surprise will appear in the very morning.

* * *

Tomorrow Morning

* * *

"Ren.. Ren" Said boy blinked slowly to see his female teammate shaking him crazy, he thought it was Nora since the girl usually wakes him like this in the mornings so he was surprised that it was Pyrrha who was shaking him.

He glanced towards her face and registered a look on it.

He saw wariness and caution.

He immediately lifted himself up from his bed in his place and stared at his teammate, so far knowing Pyrrha she would be like this when some dangerous situation was going on.

"What wrong?" He asked.

Pyrrha said nothing but got back up and pointed at one direction, nodding her head in that way.

He said nothing as he glanced towards the direction to see Nora's back facing him while she was in front of Jaune's bed "Nora" The girl didn't move in fact she was frozen in her place just staring down at the blanket that held a form under its fabric.

"Nora?" Ren gained a worried tone before getting off from his bed. Why was Nora silent? And why was she just staring at Jaune's bed?.

Both he and Pyrrha made their way to their leaders bed "Nora" Ren clapped in front of her face yet the girl does not even respond or flinch because of his actions. Nora Valarie was not a quiet person and she was certainly starting to freak out Ren who was by her side.

Nora just like Pyrrha stayed quiet as she pointed at the blanket that should be over Jaune's form. Ren blinked at her action before shifting his gaze onto the blanket.

Wasn't Jaune's frame much bigger than that?

His mind was else where as he gazed at the frame of a person in Jaune's bed, it was certainly not Jaune since his body was much bigger. He could tell that the frame was a form that belongs to a girl, to him her frame looked to be around Ruby's own height.

Slowly he reached his hand out and grabbed ahold on the edge of the blanket.

Nobody made a noise as he plus Nora and Pyrrha gulped with nervousness in their minds.

He pulled the cover off as the two girls two gasp at the sight of a girl in Jaune's place while he remained silent as he examined the girls features.

He doesn't know a lot of things about this situation right now but he knew one thing for certain.

When he laid his eyes on the girl he knew that it was not an illusion that his heart..

His heart..

His heart... had skipped several beats at the beautiful sight in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the cover image of this story, all credit goes to the people who made them in the first place.**

He felt nice

He feels welcome

But most of all he feels at peace

Jaune felt that all of his pain and suffering from his Heartbreak flew away as fast as it was formed meanwhile Ren was just staring at the girl in Jaune's bed, analyzing her form "W-What?" Ren thought while putting a hand to his chest.

Why was his heart beating like that?

He shook his head at the weird emotions he was feeling right now and just stared at the unknown girl.

Pyrrha and Nora who were near Ren also eyed the unknown girl "Hey Nora" Pyrrha called out never leaving her eyes on the female form on the bed.

"Yes"

"Who is she?" Pyrrha asked kindly yet there was a bit of caution in her voice, she was worried about Jaune since he was not here but who is this girl?.

"Nope" Nora grinned before walking past Ren and in front of the girl then reached her hand out, Ren did not realize what she was doing since he was still staring at the girl until he finally noticed what she was doing "Wait Nora!" He called out quietly to get her to stop. Nora however ignored her bestest friends warning and tapped the sleeping girl on the nose "Boop" She grinned and pulled her hand back.

Pyrrha shook her head with a chuckle, Nora will always be Nora while Ren was softly glaring at Nora in annoyance. Here he was observing the girl and she had to ruin it!, Ren slapped a hand onto his own head, What was he thinking?.

Finally the unknown girl opened her eyes. The occupants of the room saw the most bluest ocean like colored eyes that they had ever seen, It was so beautiful, Ren knees were slightly shaking and were weakening at the sight before him but when he heard her voice however..

"Ren?" A soft, smooth yet elegant voice rang across the room.

Ren widened her eyes at the blonde girl while his heart quickly started jumping again, the girl knows his name yet he still does not her own.

Ren coughed as he felt the unknown girl's stare towards him, he nearly died when the girl tilted her head at him with curiosity "Cute" Ren unconsciously muttered loud enough for the others to hear.

Nora looked at him and the girl on the bed before having a teasing look.

Pyrrha looked surprised at Ren, normally she never seen the boy look so flustered before, unlike the times when Nora does embarrassing stuff to him right now he looks like...

Pyrrha shook her head before stepping forward "Excuse me but who are you?" Pyrrha asked bluntly. She wanted to know who this girl is and where was her leader at, Nora stood behind her also nodding with a dopey smile.

Nora is gonna tease Ren later.

The girl before them blinked "It's me Jaune" The room got quiet before the girl looks confused what were they talking about, he is Jaune.

Jaune then noticed his or should i say her form of state, she merely looked at them with a calm smile on her face that started to twitch before she looked up at the ceiling and opened her mouth.

"Aaaaaaaa Aaaaaaaa aah!" Her screaming rocked the room.

Before the others could react to calm the girl their door was opened by Ruby who had a worried look since she heard the scream all the way from her team's room "What's wro- Ruby stopped when she laid eyes on the girl on the bed who stopped screaming but froze in her place.

She was.

She was short like her..

Ruby started squealing and appeared before the girl, laying her hands on the girls shoulders and quickly asking questions in a rapid pace.

"Who are you?"

"Are you a new student?"

"I'm not the shortest anymore!" Ruby took the frozen girl in her arms with a cheerful smile before hugging her tightly while the others look at her.

*Gasp* Ruby stopped for a second before staring straight at the girl's eyes "You want to be friends?" Ruby asked with her eyes glittering in anticipation. Jaune does not know what happened since he was still in shock since he was not in his male body so he slowly nodded not even thinking of registering what the little rose had just said.

Ruby's squeal echoes through the room as she jumped up and down, Nora grinned before joining in on the hug. Both were hugging Jaune's frame while hopping up and down madly in a rapid fashion before the door was opened yet again by the rest of the Rose's team.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled into the room who was followed by Yang who stopped walking and stared at the girl before her.

Blake ignored everything else as she was reading her book "Can everybody calm down for a second" Ren sighed before stepping between Ruby and Nora, grabbing ahold of the girl who called herself Jaune and stepped a few paces back before settling her down.

The girl was weirded out for a few seconds before she smiles at Ren "Thank you Ren" The others from Team RWBY widened their eyes when they saw the calm boy blushing a bit with a dust of pink covering the side of his cheeks, he nodded slightly before he froze when the girl decided to thank him again for getting out of the situation from Ruby with a hug.

Yang was shocked but she had to hold in a laugh when she saw how hard the boy was blushing, she raised an eyebrow in wonder when Ren sneakingly wrapped his arms around the girls small frame and pulled her towards him, accepting the hug trying to act normal.

"Player~" Yang sang out but Ren ignored her in favor of bringing the girl closer to him.

"Who is that?" Blake asked Pyrrha but before she could speak the door was opened by none other than Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin who came from hearing loud noises.

"What are you all doing?" Glynda glared at them with her eyes demanding answers. She had complaints about the sudden loud noises coming from within Team JNPR's room "Hello Jaune Arc" Ozpin calmly stepped toward the girl who was hugging Ren in appreciation before the girl glanced toward him and waved "Hello Mr. Ozpin" the others froze from hearing the headmaster call this unknown girl Jaune hell even Glynda had to back up and think on why he was calling this girl 'Jaune Arc'.

"Ozpin I think your drinking too much coffee and Jaune Arc is a boy" Glynda said toward her old friend wondering what in the name of dust was wrong with him, she swears that he drinks too much coffee sometimes. At times she was worried that her friend was getting something from the coffee to make him like this but to actually say that this girl is Jaune Arc the male team leader of JNPR was just hard to believe.

"Nonsense" Ozpin waved off Glynda who twitched from just being waved off like nothing, she was starting to wander if she should break out her crop since he was drinking his coffee so calmly without even worrying about this situation.

"What exactly happened?" Ozpin asked the girl, he had a feeling that this girl was Jaune Arc but first he needs to know the girls side of the story first.

Every story has their own parts after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the cover image of this story, all credit goes to the people who made them in the first place.**

 **REVIEW EVERYONE! REVIEW!.**

Yang was confused for a while along with everyone else as they stared at the girl who presumed herself as the one Jaune Arc, she explained what happened except the part of seeing Weiss yet everyone but Ozpin did not believe her.

"... Prove it!" Nora finally shouted in her place as the others jumped from the sudden yell.

"Huh?" Jaune blinked before Nora was all up in her face.

"How many fingers am I holding?" Nora growled toward Jaune with her hand high up in the air imitating claws, her eyes daring Jaune to answer the wrong question.

If she chooses correct then she is Jaune but if she doesn't however... SHE GETS THE SLOTH CLAWS!.

"Um" Jaune lightly sweated in her spot meanwhile the other people in the room looked at Nora as if she was the most sarcastically smart girl in the world except Ozpin who merely nodded at Nora for at least trying to get an answer from the blonde girl.

"Five" Jaune had gotten her voice back and said the answer to her hesitantly, Nora stood there a few seconds before she turned to Yang and the others with a thumbs up along with a wide goofy smile.

"Yup that's him" Nora declared happily before rushing back to Ren's side and climbed up on his back before laying lazy there like a sloth "Nora" Ren shook his head at the energetic girl on his back, the others in the room began making their own statements of the situation.

Across the door however they did not notice a certain jock heading towards their room "What the hell is up with this noise?" He grunted out before looking inside the teams room. He was the one who informed the Headmaster about the noise yet the noise is still going on, the noise got louder while he eyed the people in the room.

Headmaster- Ozpin

Crazy Teacher- Glynda

Black Cat- Blake

Puppy- Ruby

Sexy Brute- Yang

Ice Girl- Weiss

Sloth Girl- Nora

Pinky- Ren

Amazon Chick- Pyrrha

"Jeez everybody is noisy" He grunted before walking past the room only to rush back to it and peaked in the room to see the back of a certain blonde girl "Who is she?" Cardin began to think back but he never recalled seeing the back of that person before, at first he thought she was Yang's sister or something but he knew that the puppy was her only sister since she basically shouted that across the school almost everyday.

"Probably another dork" He snorted in laughter "A dork like that Jaune" He chuckled to himself with closed eyes before opening them in time just to see the blonde girl turned around, her direction facing him but she did not notice him as the girl started talking to the others to calm down.

Cardin too had stopped when he got a good look at the girl.

*Thump*

*Thump*

*Thump*

*Thump* Thump* *Thump*

"The hell!" He gripped his chest, the others still failed to realize that he was there among their presence. The hell was wrong with him and why is his heart beating like that?! He shook his head it probably was a coincidence or something.

"Yeah a one time thing" He muttered before staring at the girl.

*Thump*

He stared away and his heart had calmed down a bit before throwing another look at the girl.

*Thump*

He did this several times but they were all changed into the same result until he felt his cheeks grow warm, he scowled "What the hell is wrong with me?" He stopped thinking when he heard a soft giggle coming from inside of the room, he peaked in just to see the girl giggling in front of Yang as if the brute told a wise joke.

Cardin would have snorted on what he was thinking, Yang telling a good joke was like saying that Pigs can fly but he was too intoxicated at the unknown girls sight to snort.

"So Jaune" Yeah turned toward the unknown girl while Cardin suddenly froze up from the name Yang called out, he was confused why the hell did Yang call the cute girl Jaune?.

He blinked as he realized he used the word cute.

He used cute in a sentence.

Cute.

Cute..

Cute…

A man especially a Winchester like him used that word in an actual sentence "Damn it" He groaned if his team mates ever heard that their leader actually commented about something on being cute they are just going to laugh at his face.

"How did you turn into a girl again?" Yang had to ask the question again while rubbing her head in frustration, she does not even know what happened. The others including a secretive Cardin listened closely as the short girl explained some parts "I don't even know what happen" Jaune whined from her spot before her nose was flicked.

Jaune whimpered cutely and held his scrunched nose up in an adorable way while giving the person responsible for it a harsh glare.

Well it was not really a harsh glare as the girl keeps pouting "Ren" the said boy just shrugged while Nora giggled on his back, her head laying over her teammates shoulders.

"You should not act like that after all ladies should be calm" Ren placed his hands back into his pockets meanwhile Jaune puffed up her cheeks in frustration, cheeks gaining a bit red from his actions.

Nora giggles while mocking Jaune by showing how she looked like with a pout.

"Nora No!" Jaune pointed childishly at Nora then at Ren "But she isn't calm all the time or at all" She whined as Ren shrugged his shoulders.

"For Nora its okay since she is... Nora" Ren calmly stated with Nora cheering out loud.

"I'm a lady!"

"Mou~" Jaune made a bigger pout appearing onto her face, as Yang decided to show her affection by giving her a large hug.

"Vomit boy it's okay, Yes it is okay" Yang cooed before hugging the now girl Knight close to her body. Jaune reminds her of Ruby when she was so small and always looked confused in an adorable way "Yaaaaaaaang let go of him" Ruby whined and jumped on her sister's back.

Cardin was still stunned in his place outside of the room "Him!" He can not believe it. Jaune Arc the suppose dork was that cute girl in the room.

He slapped a hand on his head "Stop thinking that" He growled to himself.

He looked back in the room before noticing something was off with the calm pinky boy in the room, he narrowed his eyes when he saw the slight pink dust spread across Ren's features as he was looking at something.

He followed his gaze to see him looking at Jaune who was now being piggybacked along with Ruby on Yang with a smile.

He finally put the clues together.

Ren likes Jaune or at least the female version of him.

He had started walking away from the room, arriving at his dorm's room he opened it to find it empty "Probably out fooling around" He grunted when he thought of his teammates before going into the restroom to wash his face.

After washing his face he stared at his reflection in the mirror as he remembered the sight of the female Jaune smiling and giggling in the room, then unconsciously he grew a smile before suddenly remembering Ren staring off at her. Out of a sudden display of rage he smashed his right fist against the wall that was right near the mirror making a small dent in it he grimaced before pulling back his hand and rubbed his head.

A scowl was placed on his features.

He can't get Jaune out from his head now and not only that but when he thinks of Ren being near Jaune, he clenched his fist as he thought of them together near each other.

He suddenly gained an idea before growing a grin on his face "Sorry Pinky" He thought to himself "You have competition" He began to look confident when he thought of the adorable girl in the room far from his own.

"Jaune huh" He stared one last look at the mirror before walking out.

"Your mine!".


End file.
